


Dinner

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Original Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Banter, F/F, Mild Blood, Original Characters & Original Works Flash Exchange May 2020, Slice of Life, Treat, Vampires, Werewolves, references to murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: "Jules, mydarling,light of my life. Please, for the love of God,use the fucking shoe rack.""C'mon, Minnie." She flashed her an infuriating fanged grin that onlymomentarilydistracted Yasmin from the bloody handprint on the doorframe. "You know I don't believe in God."
Relationships: Femme Werewolf/Butch Vampire, Finicky Werewolf/Slovenly Vampire, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Original Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Original Characters & Original Works Flash Exchange May 2020





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosemarycat5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarycat5/gifts).



That night when Yasmin got home from work she tripped over a pair of combat boots and landed face-first into a crumpled, bloodstained sweater at the bottom of the stairs. _Again._ Jules popped her head out from the living room.

"You okay there, babe?" Yasmin let out a low growl.

"Jules, my _darling_ , light of my life. _Please,_ for the love of God, _use the fucking shoe rack."_

"C'mon, Minnie." She flashed her an infuriating fanged grin that only _momentarily_ distracted Yasmin from the bloody handprint on the doorframe. "You know I don't believe in God."

"And if you _must_ bring your meals home...could you maybe _consider_ , I don't know, putting down a towel or something?" As she got to her feet, Yasmin caught a glimpse of herself in the hallway mirror and paused to straighten her collar and tuck an unruly rose-gold strand of hair behind her ear. "I've never _known_ such a messy eater."

"I, um, just hadn't finished...doing the dishes, as it were." Yasmin would have been willing to bet that Jules hadn't done the _actual_ dishes either, but she let that slide since she was the only one who ate regular food (even during a full moon she only hunted chickens). Besides, dried bean juice was a _lot_ less gross than dried blood. "How was work?" Jules ventured, running a hand - no doubt with yet more blood still beneath her fingernails - through her hair. The only reason that remained reasonably tidy, Yasmin suspected, was by virtue of how short she kept it.

"Same shit, different day."

"Hmm. You _sure_ you don't want me to invite your boss round for," she paused to waggle her brows, "dinner?" Yasmin snorted.

"She's not _that_ bad."

"Yeah, maybe," Jules shrugged, plonked herself on the couch and patted the seat beside her. "How about I tell you about tonight's dinner? Might cheer you up."

"I'd cheer up if you cleaned them off the walls." Jules had the audacity to laugh, but Yasmin was either too exhausted or too smitten by the sweetness of the sound to be annoyed.

"He was a _real_ asshole. You'd have hated him - he didn't even use a _coaster_." Yasmin relented, giving the cushion a quick brush down before getting comfortable next to Jules (but not before gently nudging her girlfriend's feet from the coffee table).

 _"You_ offered him a coaster? Well _now_ I'm intrigued."

"Oh, you have no idea. That's just the _beginning_." 

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes, the towel suggestion was very much a reference to What We Do in the Shadows' Viago, if anyone caught that!)


End file.
